


{JeongHo} Never Knew:

by imnotok



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotok/pseuds/imnotok
Summary: -Jeongin Never Knew the quiet kid he bullies every day can turn and change into something not that great.Minho x Jeongin
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Part 1:

~~~~

Minho was just sitting down at his desk, peacefully reading his favourite novel, waiting patiently for his teacher and his classmates to come. This was math class, oh how he was in love with it. Minho gets the highest scores in math all the time, he doesn’t even have to study, but he still does even if he already knows the answers. 

Minho, Lee Minho to be exact, is known as the so called ‘quiet kid’ in his school. He doesn’t mind the nickname, it actually suits him pretty well. Ok, maybe not very well. You see, at school, he is known as being very smart, quiet, and nonsocial. But when he’s at his house, with the people he loves, his whole character changes basically, physically and mentally. Where he is fun, outgoing, and dominant. Though, sometimes, he’s just the ‘quiet kid’ at home to, sometimes he just feels like being THAT guy. 

Jeongin and his ‘gang’ came walking in, making Minho look up from his novel and make eye contact with Jeongin, his bully.

Yang Jeongin, known as the cool, popular, handsome, and rude guy in his school. Jeongin loves to see people shiver in fear when he walks down the halls, feeling tough and powerful, knowing he will only ever be the best. He would push, pull, and hit anyone who he didn’t like or when he just wanted to. But when Lee Minho came to his school, he only thought, why not just pick on that dweeb? That all started 1 year ago, still going on, and will maybe and probably never stop.

Jeongin and his friends came marching over to Minho, who glared shamelessly at them. Jeongin rested his hands on Minho’s table, giving him an innocent smile. “What do you want?” Minho mumbled. He was definitely not in the mood for any stupid or rude pickup line right now. “I want you to finish my homework. It’s due today in a couple of hours and I haven’t finished it, so your gonna do it” Minho gave Jeongin a disgusted look but agreed anyways. “Okay” Jeongin gave him his homework, which Minho grabbed it nicely out of his hands. Jeongin just loves to be the one in control. 

Yes yes, Minho is THE ‘quiet kid’ in his school, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t talk at all. He definitely does, he doesn’t stand up for himself because he doesn’t want to cause any trouble though. 

Jeongin and his ‘gang’ walked out of the classroom to, probably, just go to explore their normal, boring school halls. 

Minho sighed. He hated being treated like a smelly trash bag. Why, out of all the people in his school, why him? Yes, he knows he’s pretty quiet but he knows he shouldn’t have to get bullied for that, it’s just not right. Maybe he gets bullied because Jeongin has an easy time taking advantage of him. Seems like it fits. 

His classmates started to pile in, taking their seats and talking with their friends. Minho went back to reading his novel. 

Soon their teacher came in, placing her bags on the ground near her table, which was at the front of the class. She smiled ever so brightly and sweetly and started to talk about today when everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

Though, she was cut off shortly by Jeongin storming in the room, sitting down at his desk. “Jeongin. Why are you late?” Jeongin rolled his eyes very noticeably. “Oh I’m sorry for being 5 minutes late. So so sorry.” Jeongin said with a sarcastic tone. His teacher breathed in and then exhaled out. Jeongin really gets on her nerves. “Then please, don’t run in here very loudly. You can just come in here quickly yet quietly. Thank you. Now back to what I was saying...” 

Minho loved when Jeongin got into trouble. When someone is basically, being mean to him, though his teacher wasn’t being ‘mean mean’ she was just frustrated with him, that’s all. It basically gives Jeongin a taste of his own medicine. But in Minho’s eyes, he saw that she was pretty angry with him and looked like yelling at him for such attitude but calmed herself down before she spoke. 

Their teacher turned around and grabbed a stack of paper. On these papers, were the tests the teenagers were gonna do today, right now. She turned back around to face the class again. “Today, hopefully you all studied because today we will be taking our math test. Please separate your desks or put a binder, book, anything in between your partner and your desks. I will start to hand the tests out”

The students started to get set up, getting their pencils out, sharpeners out, erasers out, highlighters out just in case they needed or wanted to highlight something down, as their teacher passed the tests out.

Minho was prepared. He studied the whole week before, taking only 2 hours for a break, then going back. Yes, he was in love with math. He felt so different, not a lot of people his age liked math, basically they all despised it. But Minho, Minho loved it. 

He got his test, separated his desk from his partner, and got to work. Everyone else did too. On the test, had all different kinds of math equations, x+y, geometry, probability theory’s, graphs they had to make, and pure mathematics. This test is only a follow up on how much people know what. So, this won’t affect anyone’s grades or marks.

Minho smiled while writing down the answers, he was so excited cause he knows for sure he will get every one question right. While Jeongin, Jeongin was having a hard time. He tried his best to look somewhat smart and have an expression that said: I know how to do this. When he actually didn’t. He started to nibble on his nails, a habit he had since he was 5, only happens when he gets nervous, stressed out and/or scared. Jeongin keeps repeating in his head that he should already know these math questions, he feels like a fucking 7 year old trying to figure out what 1+1 is. These equations, to be precise, is not that easy, x+y is the hardest for almost all the students in this class, it’s nothing to be upset about though.

Jeongin knew that if he fails another math test again, he will have to get a tutor for who knows how long! This test isn’t necessarily a TEST. It’s just a follow up, like I’ve mentioned before. But Jeongin’s parents are highly strict about how well Jeongin does in school, especially math. They want him to be the A+ student in his class, they want him to not have trouble on Algebra. They just want him to be the best. And it’s taking lots of insistency on Jeongin, also making his anxiety level go up. 

“Are you okay Jeongin?” He looked up from his paper to be greeted with a concerned expression on his teacher’s face. “Y-Yeah I’m fine” His teacher was about to walk away but he accidentally grabbed her wrist a bit to harshly and asked, “Actually, can I go to the bathroom?” His teacher nodded, letting him leave. He ran to the bathroom, ignoring the multiple teacher’s and staff members that yelled for him to not be running in the halls. When Jeongin made it to the bathroom, he walked in front of the mirror. His face was completely blood-red, his hair was a bit messed up when he yanked on it frustratingly while trying to do his test. Jeongin looked down at his nails and saw they were a mess hall. No blood, thank goodness. He turned the sink on, splashing his face with some very cold water. Felt very refreshing and relaxing. 

Jeongin made it back to his classroom after he was finished drying his face with a paper towel. He felt better but not 100%. His teacher still looked concerned but he just put his thumbs up, making her feel a bit okay. Jeongin started to write down what he thought was the correct answer as he tapped his foot on the ground uncontrollably. 

Minho saw the way Jeongin was acting, it kind of bothered him. He doesn’t know why. It just made him a bit upset seeing Jeongin sweating and looking scared. Minho gave Jeongin a last glance before getting back to work. 

~~~~

All the students had finished their tests, Minho was the first. Jeongin started to give up after number 5, so he just scribbled anything math related under the questions, hoping for at least one of them to be correct. Jeongin definitely doesn’t want a tutor, but his parents are just demons. Minho was still a bit worried, seeing Jeongin still sweating and shaking, so he walked over to him and asked. “Hey, Jeongin are y— Ow!” Jeongin slapped Minho hard on the face, leaving a dark red print on his cheek. Minho looked at Jeongin in disbelief. “Leave me the fuck alone you retard!” Everyone in the halls were looking at Minho and Jeongin, some laughing and some were tense, not knowing what to do. Jeongin angrily stomped away, leaving all the attention on Minho, who was holding his cheek which was stinging in pain. 

Minho walked away, he couldn’t stand all the blazing eyes that were staring at him miserably. Minho made it to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. A disgusted look on his face appeared when he saw the mark on his cheek. He was just worried for Jeongin, and it turned out like this? Wow. 

“Are you okay?” A upset voice said while walking in. Minho looked over at the boy who looked highly troubled. Minho nodded hesitantly. “Y-Yeah” The boy walked over to him, his expression darkened as he came closer. “Do you know why Jeongin bullies you?” “No” Minho shook his head side to side. “Please stay away from him. I’ve seen afar that you have been getting hurt and beaten up by him” Minho looked back at the mirror, hating the still red and pinkish mark. “Okay. I will stay away from him. But I was just trying to help” Minho rolled his eyes as he thought about the slap. “My name is Hwang Hyunjin by the way” Minho looked at him and smiled. “Nice to meet you Hyunjin. My name is—“ Hyunjin interrupted Minho by quickly saying, “Lee Minho. I know. You are known as the ‘quiet kid’ am I right?” Minho looked at Hyunjin with interest laid on his expression. “Y-Yeah. Your right. How did you know my name?” 

“I’m one of Jeongin’s friends... Well I wouldn’t say friend anymore. I mean ex friend. He has been talking nonstop about you ever since you came to this school. Good and bad. I haven’t talked to him since 1 month ago” 

Minho had a shocked look. “O-Oh... I’m surprised” Minho chuckled. Hyunjin giggled and his lips curved into a small smile as he saw Minho laughing. “I know we barely know each other but... Could we hang out more? Like... I don’t know. Be friends? I really have no other loyal and real friends anymore” Minho eyes lightened, yes! Finally he will have a friend.

“Sure!” One friend is good enough for Minho. They shook hands and walked out of the bathroom. Wow, so much has happened just in one day, Minho thought. Even though he was wrong, way more happens then this. But he’s just gonna try his best to not even think about Jeongin, now that he has a new friend. 

~~~~

Jeongin made it home. He threw his backpack on the ground, not caring where it lands. He ran upstairs not even acknowledging his parents who greeted him right when he came in. Jeongin walked into his room, slamming his door shut. His gut is telling him that he’s gonna get a tutor soon. Definitely soon. But he doesn’t want to even feel that feeling. 

“This is so stupid!”

He threw some of his belongings everywhere, basically having a tantrum. Jeongin knows, for sure, that he is failing math. But he doesn’t need a fucking tutor. Well, that’s what he thinks. He always says to himself that tutors won’t help him with math, he’s just gonna be poor and useless and dumb for the rest of his life. Wow he’s so positive haha. Jeongin jumped on his bed, laying his body down, needing a relaxing moment just for once. 

He closed his eyes. He was pretty tired from waking up at 6:30 in the morning and having to take tests and boring classes for 8 hours straight. Jeongin just needed a rest, hoping to wake up to a nice dinner and having his mind cleared a bit. He moved around, trying to find a complete comfortable spot, when he did, he fell asleep instantly. 

Jeongin has seriously just fallen asleep and his parents came storming in already, they were very furious. “Get up Jeongin!” His dad complained. Jeongin shot his eyes open and sat up almost immediately. He looked at his parents confused. What is happening? “What’s wrong?” 

“You failed your math test! Again!” 

His eyes shot widely open even more. Yes, he looked very surprised but inside he was very angry and upset that he failed and then knowing he’s gonna get a tutor. Just great. “I-I’m so—“ He tried to apologize but his mother cut him off. “You should be sorry! This is absolutely nerve racking! Since you have failed yet another math test, we are getting you a tutor. No more complaints!” They walked out of his room, leaving him in disbelief and he was pissed. He has no words. He can’t believe he’s even getting a math tutor! Instead of getting him a tutor right away, why not give him another chance? Jeongin groaned and rolled his eyes. He fell back down on his bed. This seriously isn’t a good day. 

~~~~

“So, I heard you got all the math questions right on the test you did today” Minho’s mother smiled but it immediately disappeared when Minho started to choke on his food. Minho’s dad patted his back until he stopped choking to death. “Minho, babe, are you okay?” His mother said, very concerned. “Yeah yeah. I’m fine. I almost didn’t just die right now!” They all chuckled. 

“But I got all the math questions right?” His mother nodded, her smile came back but with more warmth and proudness. Minho’s mouth was open, making an 0 shape. He was so incredibly happy. Surely, this wasn’t new, but who wouldn’t be happy when they found out they just got 100% on their test? Exactly. Even though he is always very magnificently confident when it comes to his math, he still doesn’t know IF he will get everything right even when he says he’s sure he will. 

They started to talk about how Minho was doing and what was going on in his school. Of course, Minho didn’t want to tell them that he is getting bullied everyday, it’s just not the right time. And for some reason, something is telling him not to tell his parents. It’s a weird feeling but he’s definitely listening to it.

When they finished their dinner, they said their goodnights and headed to their bedrooms. Minho quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before climbing into bed. He grabbed his phone and explored through some new posts on Instagram. The time was nearly close to 8, but he got in bed anyways. His black bags under his eyes became very noticeable as the time went by. Minho began to get under his covers and go to sleep. He put his phone away and drifted off to a slumber. Thankfully, there was no school for the next two days since it’s a holiday. 

~~~~

“Her son will be a good tutor,” Jeongin’s dad began. “He always gets everything right on his test I heard. He gets 100% on basically everything” His wife didn’t seem convinced. “What’s his name?” “Lee Minho!” She was still not extremely convinced. She doesn’t even know this boy’s parents and the boy in general. “Baby, I don’t even know them” “I’ll introduce you to them! They are really nice” She nodded. 

“Tomorrow. We will go to their house and talk there while the boys introduce themselves to each other” 

She was not exactly looking forward to seeing her husbands friends but if it means Jeongin will get a tutor, she’s in for sure. They talked for a bit about the tutoring and how it will hopefully go until their eyes got heavy and needed a rest. They said goodnight and fell asleep.

~~~~

Minho awoke to his mother and father slamming doors and running around everywhere in the house being noisy and loud, shouting that they are having guests over soon. He groaned while forcing himself to get up and get ready for the day since he already knows that his parents will yell at him for not being ‘mature’ enough if he doesn’t get up on his own in time.

Minho doesn’t exactly know what’s happening or what’s about to happen. Though, he does know that they are having guests over, that’s all. Not a big deal. He didn’t even look at the time but to him it looked like it was at least 8 in the morning from the sun still practically rising when he looked out of his window.

Minho debauched to his bathroom, washing his face and then brushing his teeth. He softly got dressed, wearing a normal, simple and blank black short sleeved shirt, with a medium waisted dark blue basic jeans, with a little rip on the right knee. Minho dashed out of his room and ran downstairs. “Finally, I thought I had to wake you up!” Minho rolled his eyes playfully as his mom looked in the mirror, fixing anything on her she thought didn’t look exactly right. Minho questioned who was coming over. Cause it sure must be someone new or just a little bit famous if his parents are acting this crazy over, seriously, nothing. 

Like that would ever happen. A famous person? Minho smirked while rolling his eyes again. “Someone new babe. We are friends with him, but we haven’t talked with him for almost a whole year. And he’s bringing his son and wife along” Minho’s dad came marching in. “And we have good news” Minho’s eyes lightened. “What is it?!” His smile grew. 

“You might be becoming a tutor!”

Minho’s smile instantly disappeared. “I might be a fucking what?” His mouth was open as he stared at his dad with a look that said: confusion and a little bit of disbelief. Minho thought he heard it wrong, surely he did. Right? “You might be a tutor!” Nope. Never mind. 

“You have got to be kidding me! I?! Me?! I might be a tutor?!” His parents nodded and began feeling a little worried for Minho as he started to groan very loudly and fell dramatically on the ground, groaning his way down. “Minho, why is this so bad for you? Don’t you love math?” Minho stopped his complaining and looked up at his mom, he stood up and shuffled towards his confused mother. “Yes, I love math. A lot. But helping someone out with math questions, equations and other math strategies is just wasting my own personal time! I only help myself out with math, not anyone else. It’s as simple as that” Minho’s father did not look impressed.

“Minho, we said you MIGHT be a tutor, meaning you MIGHT be one or you MIGHT not. But if you are gonna be one, you need to help with math since it’s really helpful for my friends’ son. You know almost everything in math, it wouldn’t hurt to just try and help someone who is really struggling with math now would it?”

Minho shook his head. His dad has a good point. He really has no other choice though, so he just nodded, feeling doomed for the rest of his life... Okay, maybe he is being a LITTLE dramatic don’t you think? 

The door bell rang, indicating their quests have arrived. Minho didn’t even have time to think. He’s gonna ba a tutor for maybe a whole week, month, or even a WHOLE YEAR! Minho doesn’t even know who he might be tutoring! He was so upset with his parents. He walked into the kitchen, getting a cup of cold water from the sink and trusted that it would make him feel better. 

Minho’s mother and father wobbled over to the front door, opening it up and greeted their guests with a hug and/or hand shake. And they just waved at the son, who miserably waved back. He didn’t seem to thrilled about this tutoring session.

“Come in, come in” They moved aside, letting enough room for the three to walk inside. Minho’s dad shut the door closed, now facing his best friend he haven’t seen in a complete while. 

~~~~

The parents have been talking and introducing each other for the past 5 minutes and it seems as though they seriously forgot the reason why they came here. “Hello? I’m still here” “Oh sorry Jeongin! This our son, Yang Jeongin” Minho’s parents greeted him with a warm smile but Jeongin glared at them instead of just smiling and being nice even if he’s just faking it as they looked at him, their smiles became vanished as they saw that Jeongin wasn’t necessarily... Happy about this for about the 4th time today. “Um... I don’t know where—“

“I’m here!” Minho said, cutting off his mothers sentence while he smoothly walked over to them but stopped in his tracks as he saw Jeongin... The two boys made eye contact, having the same look on their faces. Wide eyes, slightly opened mouth, surprised and shocked. “What is he— What is he doing here?” Minho chocked on his words. “Sweetie, this is Jeongin” Minho walked over to them, finally standing close enough to actually interact with them. “I know who he is! But, why is he HERE?” Minho glared at Jeongin which went unnoticed by the adults but Jeongin definitely saw it. 

“You are gonna be tutoring him”

~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~

It was late in the afternoon and Minho just got out of the shower, after a long 3 hour of read sitting, a shower definitely made him feel better. He wrapped a towel around his waist and marched out of the steaming bathroom. Chills ran up his spine as the cool air came rushing towards his hot body. Minho stared at his fresh clothes hanging up in his closet, wondering what would look good on him for when he goes to this so called “expensive café” to get to know Jeongin. 

It’s not a tutoring session yet, it’s just a ‘get to know each other first’ conversation at some place near Gucci Pants Park, 57 Road Street. Minho’s mother hosted it, he is actually quite excited about this whole tutoring matter. Only because he has absolutely nada on his schedule for this whole week, except for schoolwork of course. 

Finally, Minho has found a light feather plaid shirt, mixture of white and black yet with a bit of grey and he added a dark black tank top if he wanted to unbutton the shirt, he found a pair of original blue skinny jeans stacked in a corner of his bedroom with some filthy and clean apparel. A pair of un-matching socks, though he couldn’t care about the fact that the socks weren’t matching, no no, the colours were pink and a baby blue with stripes. 

Minho chuckled while realizing what he was doing. Trying to look impressive and -not at all poor- in the café. He just huffed and got all suited up before jogging down the stairs, tucking the tank top in his pants. 

“Hey mom” He said while slipping his way into the kitchen, grabbing an apple for a small snack on the way to the café. Minho’s mother turned around after flipping the eggs around on the pan and stared at Minho like as if she just saw the F on his math test. She was highly disappointed. 

“Why aren’t you ready?” She wildly asked, turning back around to flip her eggs again. Her glare was sharp and dense. Minho felt very intimidated let’s put it at that. “I-It’s hair mom. I just have to comb it and then I’m done” He heard her huff. “I asked you to get ready 1 hour ago. You should’ve been down here at least like 20 minutes ago” Minho rolled his eyes while his mother put her lunch on a clean plate. He put his fresh green apple on the counter and quickly ran upstairs into his bathroom. Minho grabbed the comb and brushed through his -almost- dry hair, he made his hair look fancy by parting half of it on the left side of his head. Minho smirked at himself through the mirror as he finished up, not to bad.

He was back downstairs in a span of 24 seconds, shoes were already on, apple had a few bites from him and his mom haha. “Don’t die please” His mom shouted from the kitchen, sarcasm laced in her voice. “I don’t make promises!” Minho shouted back. He loves when they get each other’s sarcasm, it’s very hilarious at points when he sees people’s faces when they go a bit ‘over board’. But it’s just because they don’t get what is happening, kind of like someone telling a dad joke or dark humour. 

Minho yanked the door open and made his way nicely outside, the sun hit his face a bit to soon, blinding him a little but made him feel warm as he stood still and closed his eyes. His hair made him chilly for sure. Minho closed the door and walked over to his moms car, hoping into the driver’s seat and then driving off like a maniac. 

Minho for sure passed his drivers license yet he’s still... A bit off...

He didn’t need a jacket since it was pretty warm outside surprisingly considering the fact that it was the beginning of November. 

Minho was a bit nervous about the meet and greet with Jeongin. His anxiety went higher as he remembered it was just gonna be the two of them without their parents. Jeongin is probably gonna treat him like a trash bag, nothing new. Though, he looked fine and fancy with his clean clothes that matched quite nicely all together, but he felt a little bit outstanding with his completely un-matching socks -one thing that didn’t match- but it’s not his fault that he couldn’t find another pair of socks that were actually the same colour and didn’t look childish. Minho for sure knows he isn’t going back home to change his pink left sock and his baby blue right sock just to look somewhat “rich”. Look on the positive side, no one is gonna see them.

Minho drove through a red light, hit a big curb, almost crashed into another car while turning left and right about then he nearly ran over a dog and a man while trying to find the café through the VERY small Dunk In A Rump, Main Road, he couldn’t quite see where his destination was since the roads were rather packed then usual. “Come on! I’m gonna be late” Minho mumbled through his gritted teeth, the traffic was piling up and so was his anger inside him. 

He heard honks and shouts, yells and car doors slamming shut. It ended surprisingly quickly as he finally had his chance to go. Minho was almost there he could practically smell the café delights (even though he has never been there before hehe) and he would definitely put a smile on his face if it weren’t for the god damn traffic and almost dying back there when he nearly collided with another car. Minho turned left and he was finally here. Gucci Pants Park, 57 Road Street. 

Minho parked his moms car. He was uneasy yes, at first he thought his outfit was great looking, it was a basic put together but the clothing made its way to glamorous. But when Minho saw how huge and how rich the café looked, all his confidence blew away. “Oh come on...” He mumbled. Minho finally stepped right in the warm and glorious building filled with a bunch of spoiled brats and ungrateful looking 7 year old girls dressed in Snow White costumes. Minho tried his best to keep a fake smile on as long as possible but just seeing all the rude snobs disrespectfully ordering their take away or stay just made him want to pull the small girl’s ponytail that was yelling nonstop for her hot chocolate. Such a relaxing café...

Minho spotted Jeongin arguing with a -looks to be- 60 year old man holding a newspaper in one hand and a coffee in another. He rolled his eyes, nothing new like this. He always sees this sight except it’s not a... Old man. Minho sluggishly made his way over to the two idiots and interrupted them. 

“Excuse me but this is my friend and I’m quite late actually, I wouldn’t mind if you walked away so we could have our daily chat together?” 

Minho proudly lied. Thankfully, the old man fell for it and wobbled away but not before giving a last death glare at Jeongin. Minho sat down across from the younger, not as excited as he was about 30 minutes ago. “Hi” Minho said, hands turning into fists as the noise inside got even louder. Jeongin rolled his eyes while crossing his arms across his chest, avoiding eye contact, rather he looked at the calm side of the customers who were ordering and the bartenders who were writing down the orders. 

“You know I also don’t wanna be here right?” Jeongin didn’t move still, his expression was fierce. “A hi or hello would be nice” Minho spat, Jeongin is acting like the spoiled 7 year olds in here who aren’t grateful for what their parents bought them. Though, the younger couldn’t stand staring at those uninteresting people so he did eventually turn around and look at Minho. “What...” He mumbled, his eyes looked tired. “You already know what,” The older started, stretching his legs and arms before continuing. “Meet and greet” Jeongin smiled at him ever so innocently and he for sure knows that it’s a fake smile. Always is. 

“Hi. My name is Yang Jeongin...” Jeongin thought for a moment but then began, “Hobbies are sleeping, napping, and more sleeping. Done! Goodbye!” Jeongin stood up and almost had his chance to run outside but thanks to Minho’s fast reflexes, his wrist was harshly held onto, stoping his actions and forcing him to sit back down. Minho glared at Jeongin, not daring to let go. 

“Let go of me you jackass!” The youngest gritted through his teeth, getting ready to smack the life out of Minho. Jeongin’s free hand swung high, anger building up inside of him. Minho saw some of the children staring at them as their parents awaited for coffee and bagels. Just in time, Minho caught Jeongin’s hand, holding onto his other wrist. 

“What is wrong with you?!” Minho angrily whispered, standing up and dragging Jeongin and himself out of the café but as I now like to call it, playground.

“Let go!” He complained as Minho escorted him into a dark alley with full on strength. “What is your problem?” Minho asked when they were fully hidden in the alley. Minho finally let go of the youngest sore wrists, waiting for him to speak up. Jeongin was honestly surprised, he has never seen Minho speak like this before nor has he even felt or seen how strong he is, but yet he didn’t let that shock get in the way of him. 

“I would love to know why you fucking brought me out here” Jeongin shouted, he shivered as the wind blew against his face. Minho rolled his eyes as he leaned against the brick wall. The wind had a strong breeze Minho analyzed as he also started getting a bit chilly. 

“First, you were about to cause a scene. Second, there were kids watching what you were doing, they need to learn that fighting isn’t a good thing. And third, you were embarrassing me” Jeongin stared down at his shoes, all of a sudden they were so interesting. Minho waited for Jeongin to say something but he felt like he was rather speechless, so he spoke up. “And it seems as though you wanted to be outside anyways. So I don’t know why your complaining” He said.

Jeongin shrugged. He usually has comebacks and just something to say to everything for anything but right now his mind is just blank and his mouth won’t even let him stumble upon any negative words to say to Minho. And he has absolutely no idea why... 

Minho was tapping his foot on the dirt pathway, feeling the tension building up between them. Pretty awkward... Minho was thinking about how different Jeongin was acting. He seems more calm all of a sudden and quiet. Minho cleared his throat after another minute of awkward silence and said, “Do you wanna go back inside and talk?” He asked, looking up at Jeongin. The youngest looked at him, his expression darkened. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Minho would definitely take that as a, “No. I don’t wanna talk anymore. I know your name and you know mine. That’s enough to know. I’m leaving, it’s getting dark and cold. Don’t talk to me” Jeongin spat, walking past Minho with his intimating eyes. Well that escalated quickly. Minho has never seen anybody’s mood change that fast within 5 seconds, excluding his mom. 

He just huffed and strolled his way over to his car. Minho hopped right in the drivers seat and took one last glance at that café / playground before driving off to his home. What an awful night. What is he gonna tell his parents? They will most certainly ask questions about how it went and new things he knows about Jeongin, so on. Time to think of at least a list of 10 lies before he gets back home. These lies have to be realistic and understandable so he doesn’t look suspicious about the meet and greet disaster. Hopefully his parents fall for the unholy fudge. 

Meanwhile, Jeongin made it home 5 minutes ago and was already getting bombard with questions from his happy parents while they dragged the annoyed boy into the living room with smiles glued to their faces and gently sat him down on the couch, sitting down with him. “So? How did it go?!” Jeongin’s mother shouted a bit to loudly. Jeongin was wondering why his parents were so thrilled about the stupid get together with Minho. Yet he didn’t ask. “It went well...” He mumbled in a bored tone. Jeongin definitely didn’t sign up for this. “Anything new you know about him now?” His dad asked sweetly. 

Jeongin was stumped. Completely. Maybe he should’ve thought of something to say on the way home. “I-I... I know that he...” Jeongin was thinking about what to say while staring blankly at the ceiling. He was rather slower then usual. Usually lies and myths were already stored inside his head but tonight I guess he just couldn’t think of any while his head was completely blank. Weird honestly. 

“Honey...?” His mother worryingly said, tapping his shoulder to get him back in reality. Eventually he did, yet nothing came to mind. “I’m very tired. I think I should go to sleep before I mess up my sleeping schedule...” Jeongin stuttered. The time was around 6 pm and his parents knew but they let him go, knowing school hit him hard. 

Jeongin dashed off into his bedroom. Feeling some discomfort out of the blue as he sat down on his cold bed. He hadn’t washed his sheets in two months let’s add. But that wasn’t the reason why he felt uncomfortable. He couldn’t even tell why he felt like this, not one clue. Jeongin just shook his head side to side while getting out his phone from inside his front jean pocket, clicking and scrolling through any apps he first pressed his pointer finger on. 

~~~~

He was for sure late and he was running faster then a leopard in high heals, dodging anyone and anything that came in his way. Minho just couldn’t believe he slept in! He for sure knows that he set an alarm before he fell asleep and another one just in case but it turns out none of them worked! 

But here he is, jogging around the school halls, attempting to get to his history class before the bell rings for the first 5 minute break. 

Minho saw his classroom, a huge grin ear to ear as he got closer. 

“I’m here!” Minho shouted when he gapped the door open and stomped right in. Everyone turned and stared at him, some were laughing, some were confused, some were just smiling and the others couldn’t care less. 

“Minho...? Hello. Please sit down and be quiet” His teacher spoke. He nodded respectfully and sat down at his desk, only grabbing out the important things he needed for today’s lesson. But, as he was getting ready for the class, he felt a pair of eyes secretly watching him. He could just feel it that it sent shivers up his spine. So, he turned around in his seat, scanning the room with his daunting eyes until he found a familiar face staring at his. 

Though, the familiar face looked right away from him as soon as they made direct eye contact. It was no one other than his bully, Jeongin. Yet when they made eye contact, Jeongin didn’t give him his famous glare... Surprising. Minho stared at Jeongin for a while until he felt like he was making Jeongin a bit uncomfortable. He turned back around and began ‘paying attention’ to the dull lesson... 

~~~~

It was finally lunch. Outside was a bit chilly, the clouds were covering the sun as the wind became more cold and unwelcoming. The sky was a bit dark, leaves were heard flowing around on the ground while students were eating and chatting with their friends, not giving a dawn about the weather.

Minho decided to stay inside and stroll through the halls alone since Hyunjin wasn’t here today, mainly thinking because of the awful weather. Though he didn’t care that much, he likes being alone just as much as being with his friends and family. Today did feel weird though but he couldn’t quite put his pinky on it yet... Maybe it was just because the sudden weather change. Could be a reasonable reason why. 

Although, as he was walking and minding his own business, hands in his pockets and left shoe lace not tied up, he heard a couple quiet yells and pleads not far away from where he was walking. 

Minho stopped in his tracks as the voice became closer to him, echoing inside his head. He started panicking as the thought of someone getting beaten up just like himself raced through his mind while slowly following the yells. His expression became serious and fierce when his palm touched the door handle ever so aggressively and kicked it open, about to beat the shit out of whoever was hurting who but Minho automatically turned frozen right when he saw Jeongin picking on a poor boy for not giving him enough money for the arcade later. 

His eyes were on fire, they were blazing while his hands made their way into fists, knuckles became white as he was squeezing his palm too hard. Minho is the ‘quiet kid’ in the school, yes, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t stand up for others. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t help others in need. 

Quiet kid doesn’t only mean being quiet and zipping their mouths shut until death.

Minho speed walked over to Jeongin and the boy, watching the unknown guy tremble in fear and his bully about to shout something right in his face but he didn’t let him as he quickly forced the innocent boy to stand up from the desk and stand behind him as he chats with Jeongin. 

“I see your finding others to pick on now,” Minho started casually. “Jeongin... You don’t fucking pick on anyone else but me” Jeongin was shocked to hear those words coming from Minho’s mouth, he wasn’t the only one. Minho bit his lip while looking down at his shoes. People could take that sentence two different ways: one, Minho doesn’t want anyone else getting hurt except himself, that’s how caring and humble he is. Or two, Minho is just being jealous, he only wants Jeongin to pick on him so that Jeongin doesn’t touch anybody else but him. 

Though, there are probably other completely notable different ways people noticed and heard yet Minho and Jeongin were stuck on one and two honestly. 

Jeongin glared at the boy behind Minho while clearing his throat. “I didn’t bother walking around the whole god damn fucking school just to find you dick head. Even though I love making you feel sick to the stomach with just a couple words, maybe a few kicks and hits, this guy made me get the sudden urge to pick on him immediately” Jeongin jokingly said, just he wasn’t joking. Minho mumbled something to the unknown boy, seconds later letting him run off alone. “Look Jeongin, I don’t want to cause any trouble here but what your doing is—“

“Fun. Hilariously funny” Jeongin interrupted him, rolling his eyes and sitting down on top a table with his feet dangling freely. “Shut up retard. Just because the stupid greet we had yesterday doesn’t mean we are closer now and it most certainly doesn’t mean I will be nice to you... “ Jeongin pointed out only because he could see that Minho was getting comfy somehow. 

The oldest just blankly stared at him with no emotion whatsoever. Like he would wanna get closer with Jeongin? Haha... “Calm down. It’s not like I wanted to go buy candy and go skipping together outside at the park” Now it was his time to joke, but actually. 

Jeongin was glaring at him with very much madness inside his pupils if you look close enough while Minho was giggling at what he said. “It’s not even funny” Jeongin gritted through his teeth. Minho chuckled and uttered, “Your cute. I don’t care what anyone else says” That was the last thing he said before he marched out of the classroom, leaving a confused and doubtful Jeongin inside. 

“Well what the fuck do people say?!”

~~~~

Minho was walking home alone, loving the quiet and peaceful nature around him. School was pretty bland and different today, it just wasn’t like other days. Probably because the weather is awful Or because his friend isn’t here or maybe cause he slept in for the first time. He wasn’t sure but he was thankful that it was over. 

He smiled as the birds started chirping. Minho was pretty close to home that he had no control over his feet no more. He was running to where his feet was taking him. And that was home. 

“Finally!” He said to himself as he made it to the entrance of his house. Minho was trying to catch his breath as he was scolding his own feet... He sluggishly walked inside, kicking off his shoes and dashing upstairs into his room before anyone could even spare one glance at him. 

A nap would definitely help Minho out with all his stress plus -of course- his sleepiness. For him, a long rest in bed with nobody around him basically sucks out the stress from inside of him and vanishes yet comes back the next day. So, that’s maybe why you might see Minho sleeping and napping too much, just to get rid of stress... 

He drank some of his warm water that was on his side table, disgusted by the warmth but he just made a hilarious judgemental face towards the cup before falling into a small a deep slumber. School plus bullies are definitely a lot to deal with every single day, it’s exhausting and saddening which ends up with a torn up and unmotivated, sleepy, limbless and boring Minho. So no wonder he fell asleep right away, and to add— in a quick deep nap. 

~~~~

A couple hours later, he awoke from his nap to an empty house, no mother to be found but he just pretended to think it was the morning, like he didn’t give a damn. Lunch is now called breakfast. Minho was texting Hyunjin about a cool game about mathematical physics and scientific theories about all sorts of magnificent things that he found on this so called app TikTok while waiting for his bread to toast. Hyunjin was definitely not interested in this game whatsoever but he could clearly tell the game made Minho very happy which made him feel cheerful as well, so he pretended to like it as much as his friend did.

Minho texted him saying he had to go when he really just had to eat breakfast as the toast popped right out of the toaster. He swiftly began spreading butter on the fiery toast right after he plopped his phone into his pocket. He then chopped some fresh dazzling strawberries onto his plate with the buttered toast. “And water!” Minho uttered to himself. He hopped on over to the fridge with a glass and opened it in a dash and began pouring the refreshing cold water that was in a water filter into his glass cup. In a span of 5 seconds, he was already sitting down on a chair, munching on his toast and strawberries while chugging down the plain clear water. It was delicious!

He heard the front door unlock, then open, assuming it was his mom since no one else knows they’re code into their house except themselves. The door was slammed shut causing the house to shake a little and Minho to drop his toast into his water... “Damn it” He mumbled. Minho scooped out his toast and placed the delight back on the white plate, whipping his hands on his lap. “Mom! Don’t slam the door like that! You made me drop my toast” Minho drifted off at the last sentence. 

“Do I look like your fucking mother?” A familiar, rude ass voice announced, quietly slipping into into the kitchen. Minho’s eyes widened as he turned around and saw Jeongin. “What are you doing in my house? And how the fuck do you know the code?” Minho spat, his voice was a bit raspy and his tone was pitched low right when Jeongin came to sight. He immediately intimidated Jeongin with his gloomy brown glazing eyes, a glare appeared out of the blue. And it’s honestly the first time ever. Usually Jeongin would be the one scaring the life out of Minho just by staring blankly at him but now I guess the roles have changed...? What’s gotten into him? 

He quickly shook his head and tried his best to look fearless and began speaking, “By the way jackase, don’t speak to me like that. You know full well that me and my gang can beat the shit out of you without even using our strength” Jeongin attempted to be a bit controlling or ‘usual school boy’ if you will. He did succeed, Minho zipped his mouth shut as he hopped off his seat and walked away from Jeongin. The said boy had a victorious grin ear to ear as he made baby steps over into the cozy living room. 

Minho was in his bedroom, trying to call his mom yet she wouldn’t pick up. He was getting extremely annoyed as he tried the third time already in under 35 seconds. He was left on delivered and sent to voicemail. He wanted to understand why his bully was in his house and how he knew the code. 

Stalking maybe? No, he would never. Jeongin would probably be up playing his stupid video games, screaming at the screen with his headphones on while calling his friends idiotic names. Maybe he used scientific pass codes and passwords, broken door handles and rotting orange peels to get all the information in one? Or he was just being smart. Though Minho knows Jeongin doesn’t have any brain cells left inside of him, nada. It shouldn’t be such a deal but Minho doesn’t want his worst bully knowing his house code and thinking of so much possibilities of him ending up dead in the morning or in the middle of the night. That’s just scary. Even knowing Jeongin once put a guy in a hospital some year ago just made Minho feel sick to the stomach.

His phone started ringing right when it was silent causing Minho to jump a little as he tried to get use to the loud noice. He picked up as soon as he saw it was his mom. “Hel—“ Minho attempted to be a good son and say hello instead of what the first time yet his mother -in a daze- cut him mid off. “I know what you are gonna say and so I am gonna answer your dumb questions. Jeongin is there because we are having a nice relaxing dinner with him and his parents at 6. And no, I did not clog the toilet. It was the ghost” Minho heard some whispers on the phone after as his mouth was hanging wide open like as if he was waiting for his food to chew.

He definitely didn’t expect that at all. “Mom... I-I—“ 

“Okay! Make sure to hangout with him! Play games! Bye!” Minho didn’t even have time to say bye back because she already hung up. His mom is honestly a bit nuts. A dinner doesn’t sound to bad but after what happened at the café, Minho started thinking negative thoughts. At least it won’t just be the two. Haha. 

~~~~

Dinner was being cooked while the two boys were trying to look as friendly as possible in front of their parents yet they had to hold back their urges to hit each other with a chair right now. Only reason was that they had no choice but to sit beside each other. Yes, that was the only reason. 

“How about you boys play a board game while waiting?” Minho’s mom yelled from the kitchen. “Okay!” Minho shouted back, with absolutely zero interest in his tone and actions. He stood up and tip toed sluggishly down to the basement where some of the games were stored and hidden. 

He rushed back at the dinning table with a game called ‘Jenga’. He placed it down nicely on the wooden table and started opening the box. “What the heck is... Jiga?” Jeongin mispronounced with some sass. “It’s Jenga! And it’s a game where you... Play...” Jeongin stared at Minho with a disgusted face. Minho just realized he didn’t want to explain. But I will.

Jenga is a game in which you first build a tower with wood blocks then you try to pull out blocks from the tall tower and try not to tip it over. If you do, you lose. Each time you take one block out, you stack them on top to make the tower even taller and the game even harder. 

“Ready?” The older uttered as he finished up the wooden tower. “Mhm” Jeongin rolled his eyes. He still doesn’t know what the fuck to do. Minho went first, pulling out a block that called his name, Jeongin watched very carefully so he knew what to do when it was his turn. “Done” Minho proudly says as he stacked the block on the top. Jeongin then caustically began pulling out one block that he thought was right but stopped his actions when he felt a hand on his thigh. In a flash, blood came rushing to his face in a matter of seconds turning him into an automatic tomato. It’s just Minho’s hand, why is his body reacting this way so suddenly? “Your gonna make the tower fall if you take that one. Just saying” He nodded while looking for another block. Yet he didn’t try at all and just slowly started grabbing one out of the stacked tower while Minho’s hand was still on his thigh. 

He is actually very surprised himself that he didn’t push Minho’s hand off. It’s surprising him cause usually he would smack anyone’s body part away from him just because he doesn’t like skin-ship and just people in general. Yet Minho brought his hand away since it was his turn much to Jeongin’s relief... But his face was still completely blood red, he hopes it’s not that noticeable. Even though he already knows it is... Jeongin rolled his eyes as his annoyance travelled high.

Not to long after, dinner was finally ready and set on the dinning table. They were having some delicious cooked sweet potatoes, chopped vegetables with dip on the side, there was hot curry with plain white rice mixed together with spicy sauce added just a very tiny bit. And at the end, ice cream would be waiting for them. 

All of them were scooping up their food onto their plates and bowls, getting ready to start eating and chatting about whatever comes to mind, work, Christmas, my little pony, video games, Walmart, animals in dresses, movies, vanilla ice cream, Gucci flip flops, zombies and white chocolate, broken glasses, YouTube, old memes, and black panthers on a plane. So much options they could have talked about but instead they picked—

“Tutoring session! I’m so excited for the both of you! This is gonna help Jeongin so much!” The boys stared blankly at the adults. Why do they always have to talk about this one topic? “Can we not? We have been talking about this since the day of someone’s death anniversary” Minho said. Jeongin was amazed by how Minho said that so respectfully yet so crudely. If he said that while at the dinning table, he would’ve been grounded and smacked. “We just want to know how the greet went since the two of you didn’t answer any of our questions when you came back home” Jeongin’s dad said with his raspy tone. Jeongin huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“I seriously don’t get the big deal about the greet thing. Minho is a fucking boring person so don’t say I can’t answer any of your questions” He spat with no hesitation whatsoever. Minho was lightly taken aback since it was a surprise attack. He was very use to Jeongin’s rude words and remarks but just not this time haha. 

While Jeongin was getting scolded for being a jerk at the dinner table, Minho thought telling the truth about what happened at the café would be much better then having to make up all these ridiculous lies. So he cleared his throat, loud enough for everyone to shut up and have full eyes and ears on him. 

“About the café, we did not get to tell new things about ourselves since Jeongin was being a baby. He was to much to handle that I had to bring him outside and talk with him there. Literally. Then he basically stormed off” Minho truthfully announced. Jeongin’s mouth was agape right after Minho was finished his sentence while holding the urge to hit Minho with a chair even harder and stronger this time. It wasn’t just Jeongin that was surprised, their parents were too. They were just speechless, had absolutely nothing in mind to say. 

Yet no one was mad except for Jeongin. He glared at Minho while his hands turned into fists. “Okay...” Minho’s mother started. “So you two know absolutely nothing about each other?” She asked. The boys nodded.

They sat there in silence for what seems like an eternity until Jeongin’s mother jumped up from her chair and shouted, “A sleepover!” Everyone watched her with confusion. Sleepover? “Excuse me. What?” Jeongin said in his sassy tone. His mother sat back down on her chair and drank some of her water before speaking up. “A sleepover would be good for the boys. They would have all night to talk about each other and the morning too! It’ll be like new Minho and new Jeongin tomorrow” The adults were loving the plan but Minho shook his head side to side. 

“Don’t we have school tomorrow?” Minho uttered. His mother chuckled as she placed her napkin back on the table and began talking. “I’m pretty sure that’s not what she meant. The sleepover will be another day!” The adults all agreed and nodded, loving the idea while sipping on their wine. 

Yet, the two boys just couldn’t believe what they had just heard. First, Jeongin bullies Minho badly. Second, Minho has to tutor Jeongin. Third, they had to do a meet and greet. And yet, even just knowing they go to the same school and same classes, home room too, worst enemies, and passing each other in the halls makes the two shiver with cringe and hopelessness. 

And may I say— They are getting closer day by day. And they for sure don’t like it, not one bit. Some space would be nice, except their parents just keep pushing them together, demanding them to hangout with each other and forcing them to talk and get to know one another. It most certainly isn’t a bad thing if you think about it. But, Jeongin is Minho’s bully and now they are having to get together like ‘best friends’ all because Jeongin failed a test that wasn’t even getting graded on! 

Yes, some space would be nice.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile! I’m sorry! I’m also sorry for the awful writing and grammar. This one is sort of cringy.

**Author's Note:**

> First ao3 story I posted! I am new to this and to Stray Kids. Im still trying to improve my horrible writing. I’m also trying to not make my stories cringey and boring :/ Good luck to me


End file.
